


Dont let brothers ruin the evening

by PuckGoodfellow



Series: Destiel bingo prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckGoodfellow/pseuds/PuckGoodfellow
Summary: Dean and Cas are on their second date. Untill the spot their brothers





	Dont let brothers ruin the evening

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the Bingo challenge.   
> ~A hint of Sabriel~
> 
> Hope you like it

Dean leans against his car. A beautiful chevy impala. Black metal cool on his thighs. He looks at himself again. A nice suit with white shirt. And green tie. He looks stunning if he says so himself. Lets hope Cas likes it as well. It is their second date over… Dean checks his watch, 15 minutes. He is full of anticipation. 

2 years ago they had met. Cas had a car accident and Dean had fixed the car. They had developed a friendship right away. But after many fun movie nights and boardgames Dean started to feel more than friendship for the black haired, blue eyed Adonis. And even though Dean was openly Bi, he never asked or found out what Cas’ sexuality was. They had joked about sex and everything, that is what friends do, but Cas never said anything to find out what gender his past partners were. So let alone knowing if Cas was into Dean as Dean was into Cas. And he was too scared to ask. Afraid of ruining their friendship loved so much. 

And suddenly. 3 weeks ago. Cas had come to his and Sammy's place looking all nervous. Sam had left the room as soon as Cas was there, he knew already, the sneaky jerk. And with a flushed face Cas asked him out. Dean was gaping at him for a few seconds before he grabbed Cas in a tight hug and gave him a kiss. Yes he wanted that. Cas’ eyes had shone so beautifull then. 

Now they went on their second date. And Dean hopes to get lucky tonight. Sam is on a date or something as well and said he won't be home tonight. Let's hope they both get some x-rated action. Dean sighs with a happy smile. The nervous butterflies double when a big lincoln continental comes around the corner and parks next to the Impala. 

Cas gets out of the car and man, does he look good. Also in suit with a nice blue tie to make his eyes stand out even more. Eyes in which Dean can get lost for hours. Cas smiled at him and they walked to the entrance together. Hands finding each other quickly. 

“Table for Winchester “. Dean says to the waiter who leads them to their reserved table. It's a nice, and expensive, restaurant. They get a table near the windows and sit down. There a multiple couples around them. The interior is mostly red with dark brown, giving it a nice and romantic feeling. A candle is lit on their table and the waiter takes their drinking orders. A nice bottle of wine. “Don’t tell anyone I ordered wine”. Dean threatened Cas with goofy smile. “I need to keep up my manly appearance”.   
“Hmm, i never knew you were manly”. Cas says skeptical, looking Dean once over. Dean raises his brows to him with a small smile. Cas can’t keep his poker face and laughs. “Sure Dean, I won’t tell anyone you ordered some good alcoholic beverage instead of beer”. He winks and they both chuckle softly. Conversations goes easily, after they ordered their dinner Cas takes Deans hand in both of his. One trailing the lifelines on his hand while the other softly strokes the outside. “Thanks for this De-” “THAT FUCKER”. Dean pulls out his hand after he yells and jumps up. Staring out of the window across the street. Cas stands up as well, albeit more relaxed while Dean storms off outside. Cas puts out some cash and puts it on the table for the waiters to find and follows Dean in a small jog.   
“Dean, wait one second!”. He calls after his boyfriend. He saw them as well, Sam and Gabriel, their brothers. Clearly on a date as they walked hand in hand and gave each other the biggest love-eyes he had ever seen.   
Dean seems to stop a bit and Cas saw his chance. He grabs Deans hand and pulls him in to a back alley next to the shop he stopped at. “Listen here Dean, they are dating-””How dare he touch my Sammy, he is 7 years older!”. Dean interrupts him and looking angry towards the street. Cas sighs and pushes Dean to the wall with some force. “Dean”. He growls lowly, this seems to get the attention he wanted. He lined his body up with Deans, chest to chest, their mouths only a breath apart. “Yell at them tomorrow, tonight is for us”. Cas hands trailed slowly over Deans sides. The go lower and slip under the dress shirt. “Don’t let them ruin our evening. I had many plans”. He feels Dean shiver and the words and his breathing increases. Cas hand tease the edge of his pants and he licks his lips sensually. Dean nods and tries to close the distance between their lips, but Cas leans back out of reach. “So, how about we make it a race. First at your place has to give the other a blowjob?”. He grins smugly and sees Deans eyes widen. His pupils are blown wide. “Yes, god, Cas”. Dean pushes him off slowly and as soon as he is free of Cas’ hold he jogs to his car. Smiling smugly at Cas. “Come on then, I’ll show you how to race”. Cas grins and follows.


End file.
